A Valentine's Day Special
A valentine's day tribute dedicated to my fellow user, Tragould, starring his top 10 favorite couples. Characters: *Valentine 1: **Spyro (Elijah Wood) **Cynder (Christina Ricci) *Valentine 2: **Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) **April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) - while on the cruise, she swims in the pool wearing a Golden bikini. **Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) **Raphael (Greg Abbey) **Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Donatello (Sam Riegel) **Master Splinter (Darren Dunstan) **Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Valentine 3: **Donkey Kong (Grant Kirkhope) **Candy Kong (Vanessa Marshall) **Donkey Kong Junior (Jim Cummings) **Diddy Kong (Tom Kenny) **Cranky Kong (Dan Castelleneta) **Funky Kong (Greg Eagles) **Dixie Kong (Nancy Cartwright) **Wrinkly Kong (Candi Milo) **Tiny Kong (LaShawn Jefferies) **Chunky Kong (Ogie Banks) **Kiddy Kong (Rob Paulson) **Lanky Kong (Kevin McDonald) **Swanky Kong (Jeff Bennett) **Professor K. Rool (Charlie Adler) *Valentine 4: **Derek (Howard McGillin) **Odette (Elle Deets, replaces Michelle Nicastro) **Alise (Jayden Isabel) **Bromley (Joey Lotsko) **Bridget (Catherine Lavine) **Chamberlain (James Arrington) **Lord Rogers (Joseph Medrano) **Uberta (Jennifer Miller) **Jean Bob (John Cleese) **Speed (Doug Stone) **Puffin (Gardner Jass) **Prince Longi (John DiMaggio) *Valentine 5: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - uses Aliens such as Heatblast, Diamondhead, XLR8 **Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) **Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) **Billy Billions (Aziz Azari) - wants revenge on Ben for exposing him as Herve on his wedding with Julie **Selena Olk (Jennifer Biels) - wants revenge on Julie for making her lose her job as a reporter while posing as Kai Green **Mr. Yamamoto (Keone Young) **Mrs. Yamamoto (Kelly Hu) *Valentine 6: **Aladdin (Scott Weinger) **Jasmine (Linda Larkin) **Abu (Frank Welker) **Iago (Gilbert Gottfried) **Genie (Jim Meskimen) **Carpet **Mirage (Bebe Neuwrith) *Valentine 7: **Crash Bandicoot (Brendan O'Brien) **Tawna (Nancy Carwright) **Aku Aku (Greg Eagles) **Coco Bandicoot (Debi Derryberry) **Crunch Bandicoot (Chris Williams) **Doctor Neo Cortex (Lex Lang) **Doctor N. Gin (Nolan North) *Valentine 8: **Gambit (Tony Daniels) **Rogue (Lenore Zann) **Professor X (Cedric Smith) **Cyclops (Norm Spencer) **Jean Grey (Catherine Disher) **Wolverine (Cathal J. Dodd) **Storm (Alison Sealy-Smith) **Beast (Georga Buza) **Jubilee (Alyson Court) **Mastermind (Nigel Bennett) *Valentine 9: **Bugs Bunny (Billy West) **Lola Bunny (Kath Saucie) **Elmer Fudd (Billy West) **Pete Puma (Rob Paulson) *Valentine 10: **Rita Repulsa (Carla Perez) **Lord Zedd (Robin Axelord) **Beautrix (Jessica DiCicco) **Rocky DeSantos (Steven Cardenas) - Red Ranger **Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley) - Yellow Ranger **Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - White Ranger **Adam Park (John Bosch) - Black Ranger **Kat Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Ranger **Zordon (Jim Ward) Story: Valentine 1: Spyro + Cynder Spyro and Cynder after defeating Malefor ends up in Avalar with Alora who asks them to deal with Ripto, a loyal minion to Malefor hoping to revive him. Valentine 2: Casey + April Casey and April won a contest and goes on a cruise, meanwhile the Turtles sneaks aboard the cruise ship to uncover Shredder is gonna turn the people into Anthro animals. Valentine 3: Donkey Kong + Candy Kong Donkey Kong must rescue Candy from Prof. K. Rool's maniacal plot to recreate an evil Donkey Kong. Valentine 4: Derek + Odette Elise wanted to surprise Derek and Odette with a Valentines party, but Jean Bob had plain forgotten the Golden Roses as a gift for Odette, and Rodgers forgotten to bring Uberta's gift to Derek in which is his father's heirloom, can Jean Bob and Rodgers find these gifts in time, or will Prince Longi take advantage of the situation. Valentine 5: Ben + Julie Julie and Ben try to rekindle their bond since the Robot Gwen and Kevin's alternations of the timeline, Billy Billions wanted revenge for his exposing by Ben at their wedding day, and Selina Olk wanted revenge on Julie for losing her chance of marrying Ben to keep her job as a reporter posing as Kai Valentine 6: Aladdin + Jasmine Jasmine was shown to be in a very bad mood and takes it out on Aladdin, Mirage then kidnaps Aladdin leaving a remorseful Jasmine to try to find him and Apologize for her temper tantrum, will they make amends or will their bond be severed. Also this is shows how Jasmine becomes less temperamental, and leads to Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Valentine 7: Crash + Tawna Based off the original game, and shows that she was even there in the whole franchise and we don't see it. Valentine 8: Gambit + Rogue Gambit and Rogue have gain a strain in their relationship, Mastermind comes and tries to tear the X-Men apart, revealing he orchestrated the Sentinels to cause Xavier to become desprate enough Valentine 9: Bugs + Lola Bugs and Lola have dug into the Yellowstone Park for a Valentine date, but Pete Puma and Elmer Fudd makes this special day for them a bit difficult, so can they out wit them? Valentine 10: Zedd + Rita Zedd and Rita Repulsa plot a Valentine monster to attack the Power Rangers, but created a feminine monster called Beautix half Unicorn and half human, which attacks the rangers. Rita and Zedd had the perfect Valentine....Almost. Category:Specials